LawOc Valentines 2012
by Verbophobic
Summary: Happy Valentines Day. It a Law/Oc  Avery  oneshot about valentines day


**Ok so Valentines day is here and I decided to go with the flow and do a oneshot. This is based on my Law/Oc story. You have no need to know the story, but that's where this is based from. **

Oneshot: Valentines Day

Avery woke with a start. There was something plaguing her mind for the past few days but she hadn't been able to figure it out until now. She'd dreamed of one time that her mother was home a few years back- more like ten years- and on this date. Avery's mind was plagued with images of watching her mother dance around the kitchen singing love songs while making sweets. She saved a special tray for the triplets. And now was that day again.

Avery's eyes drifted from looking at the ceiling to sheepishly surveying the male sleeping less then a foot from her. He was, though this sounds girly it is completely true, that man was beautiful. Short mussy hair was even mussier from moving in his sleep and the pillow messing it up. The sides of his face were covered with his sideburns and his chin sported a small but scruffy black goatee. Behind those sideburns were two ears that might look big, had they not been pierced and held two small golden hoops. Lips that were a shade or two lighter than his caramel tanned skin looked truly kissable as he slept. Though his eyes were closed she could perfectly picture his gray eyes with their forever mocking quirk, and beneath them were faint shadows form constantly missing sleep when a project called his attention. His toned chest was revealed for her eyes to carefully admire. And at his belly button a thin trail of hair started and the further down it went the thicker it got until it became obscured by a pair of orange boxers.

In his sleep he moved and carelessly tossed an arm over the yellow tank top clad stomach. His forearm landed perfectly across that she could feel the pressure upon her two hip piercings, one on each side. But on the back of his forearm was a black tribal like sun tattoo with a tattoo that was nearly identical to his Jolly Roger in it. Then upon his hand was another tattoo, this one was smaller than the one that looked like the Jolly Roger and was missing a few spokes. This arm happened to be his right, for the back of his fingers were bare where upon his left fingers D-E-A-T-H was strewn.

Avery looked at the gorgeous man once more before sighing heavily. In comparison she was a plane looking vertically challenged shrimp. Though in truth nothing about her was really plane. From the bright color of her hair to the shortness of her stature. Dark red-orange locks shone as brightly as the sun while her eyes matched it not. The mismatched colors of green and blue obtained an eyes each. A storming sea claimed her right while a tranquil forest took her left. Her pale pink lips stood out from her milky white skin tone.

As she laid next to the man thinking about the difference in their looks her foot twitched and she was reminded of her height. He was of an average stature for men six feet and eight inches tall. He was the perfect example of a perfect man, to her that is. But she on the other hand, was the opposite. Most women were around five four to five five, not her. No where close. She stood proudly, most times, at four feet eleven inches. There was nearly a foot between them.

But that had nothing to do with today. Not a damned thing. Today was February fourteenth. Avery carefully extracted herself from the man's grip and got out of bed. It was extremely early and had the submarine not been submerged the sun still would not be out for another hour or so. But she'd not remembered until a few moment ago that today was valentines day so she'd not prepared any chocolate for her sweet-loving captain. To be technical they were in a relationship, and as of yet-save for the one time- non sexual, so she wanted to show her appreciation for him by making chocolate.

She quietly extracted a pair of pants of hers from the dresser and keeping a careful eyes on the man to make sure he did not wake up and catch her stripping she changed. Her shirt was fine because she'd accidentally fallen into an uncomfortable sleep with a bra still on. The black and yellow thigh high socks still on kept her foot steps dulled to nearly soundless. As she exited the large gray metal door she grabbed her high boots and exited.

She didn't dare put the boots on until she reached the kitchen. When she wore these unless she was careful they made much sound with each step she took. Avery sat in a chair at a table and rolled the legs of her black pant up to her knees. She slid her feet into each boot and once the top was inches below her knees tied them. Standing up she felt odd, it was because she'd 'magically' grown two inches. The platform boots were the real reason behind that and she'd have to remember to thank her brother for getting them for her.

Plodding her way into the kitchen she began the tedious task of hand making chocolates. They had normal chocolate that she could melt down and that was the easy part. She had to then freeze it and wait for it to be mostly frozen so that she could remove it and shape it. And she'd melt any of the unused chocolate back down to recombine it, freeze it, and repeat.

Once she finished with the chocolate she began to make breakfast for him. Him being a doctor and all was all about health eating and she being the cook for her thirteen brothers not so much. But with skill she managed to make blueberry pancakes that were the perfection of circles and they were neither too white or too dark. Sixteen years of practice making these circles to perfection lead to just that; perfect pancakes.

She searched through the fridge and took out orange juice. That was easy. Until she read the expiration date, last month. Now she had to squeeze fresh oranges herself. Not that fun. But like before sixteen years of making food for thirteen boy and herself had made the task much easier than any beginner would have had. The only thing that was completely easy and went according to plan was the toast.

Until the cook, Twiggy, decided it best to scare the living shit out of her. Then the toast ended up on his head. Avery sighed and made a second piece that came out perfect. "What's all of this?" Twiggy asked once he finished cleaning up his hair.

"It's Law's breakfast." Avery replied. "It's Valentines day and I wanted to do something for him."

"Valentines day?" Twiggy questioned. "Wasn't that yesterday?" Avery froze and he realized too late what he'd said. "Tomorrow, I mean isn't it tomorrow." But it was too late and Avery was looking at him. Her eyes large with shock. Then she teared and her lip trembled.

"Now why'd you go and do that, Mr. Twiggy?" Law questioned from the kitchens entrance. "I was looking forward to a late Valentines day. She even woke early to do all of this, though without the visual inspection you may have been finished before Mr. Twiggy had burst your bubble." Law had gone from speaking to Twiggy to Avery. She blushed a sheepish red for not only have been caught getting up to do all of this but for having been caught looking at him too. "Get out Twiggy, tell the men that breakfast is canceled this morning too."

Twiggy left as fast as he could. Law's lips moved as the larger man, larger in width, passed him but Avery could not hear his words. Twiggy paled and continued on his way, a sick expression upon his now ashen face. But before Avery could ask Law gathered up all of the dishes and together they made their way to a table. "I'm sorry I forgot Valentines day." Avery mumbled as she sat.

"I'm surprised you knew about it. I did some research and your island is one of the many that do not know about the holiday." In Law's statement was a silent and obvious question. He wanted to know how she knew about it.

"My mother taught me and my brothers many holidays the island does not celebrate." She mumbled and watched as he took a bit of his pancakes, for herself she'd opted for just black berries. He chewed slowly and Swallowed and now she waited. If he pushed the food away he didn't like it, if he took another bite he liked it.

But Law opted for a third course of action. He took one of her black berries and lifted it up to her lips. "Open." He ordered and stunned she did so. The small fruit entered her lips and instead of taking his hand back immediately he allowed his pointer finger to trail from er lip down the side of her neck. "Your heart rate is accelerated." He took his hand back and another blush coated her cheeks. Carefully she chewed and wouldn't make eye contact with him. He chuckled and Avery allowed her eyes to flash towards him. He was eating the pancakes again, a bit missing from his toast.

Once she finished her berries and he his breakfast he looked at her. "I saw some chocolate before." He licked his lips and Avery scurried from her seat to the kitchen to retrieve the chocolate from the freezer. His baritone laughter echoed and she knew that he knew what he'd done. It hadn't been just a mindless act, licking his lips, but had been directed at her.

She calmed herself down and brought her skillfully crafted chocolates out. Her ability and lover of drawing had helped her to make these. It was not hearts or flowers or anything of that sort. She'd made miniature Jolly rogers and one or two Nodachi's, she even made a little joke by do a tiny Law himself, and several were shaped like his favorite fuzzy hat. Having been embarrassed about making a mini Law now, she hid it in the center of the plate at the very bottom, the surrounding mound of chocolate doing a good job of hiding it.

Avery set the plate on the table and kept her eyes on it, not daring to look at Law. "It's the Jolly Roger," There was slight shock in his words. Then he noticed another one and set the Jolly Roger down and picked it up. "Is this... my Nodachi?" His eyes scanned it for any imperfection but every cross was in place and the ribbon was delicately carved so that the hanging piece still was there. He set it down and lifted the only other shaped one he could find up. He glanced at the hat. "You put a lot of detail into these." The hat looked fuzzy. He could find all of the spots too. Then he bit into ti and blinked.

"I filled it with mashed strawberries. You told me that they were your favorite... blueberries a close second." Mumbled Avery. Law reached across the table and puled her forward, meeting her halfway, and shared a kiss. She sighed. In both pleasure and resignation. The kiss was pleasing to say in the least, and she accepted the half melted chocolate he passed to her. He must be forgetting that she was lactose intolerant. But she would deal with the gut wrenching pain it caused later.

Chocolate made without soy milk tasted... different to her. It was much sweeter and not nearly the loving bitter that her and her twins had come to enjoy. She liked it a bit but too much would be too sweet. She would classify Law as a black berry, if he was a fruit that is. He's sweet in a way that you have to get used to. The bitter over powers the sweet in just a perfect way that it's not too much and the sweet can cancel out much of it to make it's flavor appealing. She would classify herself as... a grape fruit. Bitter but you can't get enough. You have to eat until there's nothing left and then you want more.

Law lifted another piece of chocolate and their lips parted. He put the piece between her agape lips, yeah he must have completely forgotten. Avery accepted it and then his lips crashed with hers again. She bit the chocolate and allowed the juice to flow into his greedy mouth. He no longer wanted any chocolate so he pushed the plate to the side and pulled her onto the table. Knelling on the table she was higher up than him.

Her fingers threaded into his hair and the kiss became impassioned. Their lips moved in sync and their tongues danced. Avery could feel a trail of their mixed Saliva run down her chin. Law stood up and was once again taller than her and he gripped her hair with one hand in a painful fist, but Avery didn't notice, his other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the edge of the table and flush against him. Flush against his throbbing need.

The kiss would have gone on longer, gotten even more heated. Possibly even to the point of their clothes being strewn around the galley, but it didn't. "You can't go int there! Captain said-" But it was too late. Several members of the crew- enraged at being told there was no breakfast today- burst through the door.

Had Law not tightened his grip around her in anger at the men she would have flown back from him and landed on the floor. But he had tightened his grip. Avery froze and her tongue went limp. Law's tongue was able to be seen. It was still in Avery's mouth where they'd been fighting for dominance. His tongue slowly left and returned to his own mouth and his gray orbs stayed locked on the quickly paling crew members. He turned his head to face the men and Avery took the opportunity to hide her face in her hands and then in his neck. "Twiggy, I told you to tell the men that the galley was not open this morning." His bass voice lowered an octave and his eyes flared with anger. The said male shook with fear.

"S-ss-sorry Capn' I tried, but they-" He stumbled over his words. While Law would not punish certain men around Avery he would punish them. The thing is that Law does not differentiate between friend or enemy when he's been angered. Right now the entire crew that was before his eyes needed to be punished. Going to go to the men and deal out a punishment none of the men, not even those that did not enter, would forget he was halted only by one of Avery's hands grabbing his sweatshirt.

Then had seen the movement and scurried out of the place before Law decided to forsake Avery's whispered pleas of him not leaving her there and go after them. Only Twiggy stayed. "Find all of those men and set them to washing the outside of the sub. I would like to speak personally with you later in my office." Twiggy then hurriedly left too. "Damn." He grumbled and wrapped his arms around Avery.

Law shifted so that Avery's hidden face was no longer at the nape of his neck where it met the shoulder, but now under his chin. All she did was let go of his shirt to completely cover her face once more. He was silent as he let everything sink in.

His brows furrowed as something important nagged at his mind. "Aren't you lactose intolerant?" He questioned. She'd had some chocolate because of him but she hadn't taken a piece herself. Law could fell Avery nod. "Idiot, you can't have chocolate. Come on, I'll make something to help." Taking her by the hand, also forcing her to uncover her cherry red face, he lead her out the door. There he saw a man that loved to gamble amongst the crew, he also happened to be really bad and always lose, "Draven." Law called and the man jumped. He was obviously started and upon seeing Law stumbled over his words. "There's a plate of chocolate in the galley. Bring it to my room."

Draven raced to do as Law had ordered and Avery's grip on his hand tightened as the stomach pains started. "I think I'm going to be sick." Avery muttered.

A dark chuckle left Laws lips. It was ironic, wasn't it? "Happy Valentines Day. You have a good one so far?"

Avery's grimace turned into a sardonic smirk. "Wouldn't trade it for the world."


End file.
